The Other Half Of Me
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: Merlin is doing his chores when Arthur calls and says he wants him. WAIT. WHAT? What if Merlin was secretly beautiful and suddenly decides to show it? Rated Teen for Sexual Content and Language.


The Other Half Of Me

Yeah my first Merlin x Arthur Fanfic! I hope you all enjoy and **REVIEW**. I ran the mile today for P.E. and got a stomach ache and I feel like crap. The Hunger Games is out tomorrow so I will make a special Fanfic for tomorrow. Looking Forward to it!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It all started after Gwen had been crowned queen of Camelot. Gwen was "out" of the castle- actually she was having a romantic picnic with Lancelot.

Arthur was board and alone so he decided to call his manservant "Merlin!"

Merlin had been sorting the king's clothes very unhappy that he had to do all this work for this prat, "Yes Sire?"

He blushed when he saw Arthurs very hard and big problem. Arthur motioned for him to come closer and he did, Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and sat him down on his lap. Merlin moaned, Arthur's cock was pressing against his arse.

Arthur whispered in Merlin's ears "I want something Merlin."

The younger man shuttered but played his master's game, "What do you want?"

Arthur licked Merlin's ear lobe and said lustfully "You."

He grabbed Merlin's chin and kissed him. Merlin gasped giving the King an opportunity to put his tongue in his manservant's hot cavern. Arthur grabbed the sorcerer's tongue and with his teeth and sucked and played with it making slurping noises. Merlin had his hands in Arthur's hair pulling him closer.

Suddenly the door opened and Mordred stepped in, he said "Sire.." but broke off when he saw Merlin and Arthur he was paralyzed for a second before he excused himself.

Merlin came to his senses and got off Arthur running out of the room and passed Mordred, not listening to Arthur's yells of "Merlin! Wait!"

He ran into his room and locked himself in. He had just been kissed by Arthur his best friend! But it's not that he didn't like the kiss- no- he **enjoyed** it. _Oh no_ thought Merlin _what would Gwen say?_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA

Meanwhile with Arthur

Arthur sat there shocked. That didn't just happen, he didn't just kiss his best friend and oh god licked his tongue! But Arthur had never had a kiss like that one. While Gwen's kisses were boring and nowadays held no feeling, Merlin's kiss was like fire and air. Everywhere Merlin had touched burned with the sensation of his hands, his kisses were like taking a big fresh breath of air and feeling relaxed. He didn't know how he felt about Merlin now but he would figure that out later now he needed some sleep.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

The next morning Mordred ran to the training area breathless. He had to tell them what he saw yesterday. Percirval was practicing archery with Leon, Gwaine, and Lancelot. Arthur was also practicing when Merlin came into view. Though something had changed instead of Merlin being covered in dirt and looking well peasant like, today even in his rags he looked cute.

Percirval accidentally released his arrow and missed the center completely. Gwaine dropped his bow and arrow in shock. Leon almost shot another knight in the butt. Lancelot was the only one who was unfazed. Mordred gasped this was what Emrys looked like, he had heard many tales of a the great warlock and how his beauty from the his pure heart could enchant anyone, no magic needed.

Yet when he meet Merlin at first he didn't believe that he was Emrys now however he completely believed that Merlin was Emrys.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and said something to him, Arthur pulled him to the side deep in conversation. Meanwhile all the knights gathered talking.

"Did you see Merlin?"

"He's so cute!"

"Was he always like this?"

"Why did he hide it?"

Lancelot and Gwaine cleared their throats and everyone turned to look at them. Gwaine spoke first, "Merlin told us not to tell you but well... when Merlin was younger many people fell in love with Merlin because of his beauty. Well one man told Merlin he loved him but Merlin at the time didn't want a boyfriend and turned him down. But so much was his beauty that the man didn't give up." Gwaine's voice cracked like he was having a hard time continuing.

Lancelot patted Gwaine's back and continued for him, "One day when Merlin was in the woods that same man sneaked up on him and raped him. That's why Merlin hid, because he was afraid."

Leon sat down his face in his hands, Percival was pale white, while Mordred's face held pure horror. Who would do something like that to such a pure person?

Leon asked the question they were all thinking, "So Merlin trusts us now?"

Gwaine shrugged, "It seems like it."

Percival looked at the two knights, "How do both of you know so much?"

Lancelot grinned, "Merlin told us."

"WHAT?"

Everyone began arguing why Merlin had old Lance and Gwaine but not them. Little did the notice the King red with anger had heard everything they just said.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

OMG! how do you think Arthur will react? Ha! best cliff hanger EVER! MUAHAHAHAHA! Always next chapter coming up soon don't worry. **REVIEW.**

May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


End file.
